


Want

by scarletsptember



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsptember/pseuds/scarletsptember
Summary: Tristan is a kid. That’s what Sid has to remind himself day after day, but he couldn’t stop himself from seeing him as anything but that.





	Want

Tristan is a kid. That’s what Sid has to remind himself day after day, but he couldn’t stop himself from seeing him as anything but that. A kid doesn’t have the presence in the net that Jarry does. There’s something about the level of patience and how calm he is between the posts that makes Sid _want_ in a way he hasn’t in a long time.

The attraction hits Sid even harder after games. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Jarry. The intensity and clarity that he had on the ice hasn’t melted away yet. He hasn’t wound down from the adrenaline rush of the game and there still a wildness lingering behind. Sid wanted to take him apart, piece by piece.  He could almost taste the sweat on his lips, and feel the burn of Tristan’s stubble against his skin. He wanted to feel Jarry melt beneath his hands. He wanted to see him lose all sense of control and have it all be because of Sid.

His mouth watered as he thought about how Tristan’s skin would feel under his fingers. He wondered which touches would earn broken, cut off moans. He wanted to be the reason behind Tristan’s blemished skin. He wanted to leave his mark on Jarry.

He shifted on the bench and tore his gaze from Jarry undressing. He didn’t need that that image seared into his mind. Not now. He wanted the sight of Tristan undressed to be because of him. He needed a cold shower and to get away from a half-dressed goalie.

Sid scrubbed the sweat from his skin and by the time he was dressed, Jarry had packed up and left for the night. He felt a little relieved by that. He shrugged on his coat, grabbed his keys and started towards the parking lot. He felt like his heart dropped out of his chest when Tristan shoved him into one of the of the empty training rooms. Sid dropped his bag and his mouth dropped open in shock. He didn’t have time to think. Tristan had pressed him back against one of the walls, his mouth hot on Sid’s.

Sid reacted without thought. He gripped Tristan’s hips tight, pulling him in closer. Tristan tugged Sid’s lip between his teeth and the sharp bit of pain made Sid’s breath catch. In the next second Tristan’s tongue dipped into his mouth. Teasing Sid. With every touch, Tristan would pull back just enough Sid thought the kiss was over before he’d plunge in for more.

With every touch of Tristan’s lips, Sid lost a little more of his mind. He couldn’t think. All he could do was feel and react. He worked his thigh between Tristan’s legs and felt a thrill race up his spine at low moan that dripped from Tristan’s lips. Sid took the opportunity to drag his bruised lips down Tristan’s chin, jaw and neck. His lips burned from their kisses and the scratch of Tristan’s stubble but it only served to make him want more.

He dragged his teeth against the soft skin of Tristan’s throat. He felt the vibration of approval and focused his attention there. He wanted Tristan to remember this when he was alone in his bed later tonight. The next time this happened, they wouldn’t be in a training room at the rink. No. Sid would be braced above Tristan, who would be spread out below him on Sid’s bed and waiting for his next move.

Tristan tugged Sid’s lips back up to his, his hips rolled in a rhythm that drove Sid mad.  Sid reached for Tristan’s belt buckle and started to work it free. They both froze at the sound of someone slamming a door. Then it came back to them where they were. Sid was close to saying fuck it just so he could keep touching Tristan.

Tristan pulled back, licking his lips. His voice was rough, “Jesus, Sid.”

Sid nodded, not trusting himself to speak just yet. Tristan darted back in for one last kiss before reaching down for his own bag. He backed up against the door with a grin that tempted Sid for more. He took a step forward but stopped as soon as Tristan opened the door. With one finally look over his shoulder, Sid knew this wasn’t all that would happen between them. If the kiss was anything to go by, Sid hadn’t been the only one looking and this wasn’t going to be all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally posted something! I blame all the hockey games, the two jobs and writing in between that has kept me away from my fanfic peeps! Book two is out, Picking the Corners, for those who interested. 
> 
> I also have an unhealthy obsession with this team. I say this before finishing up my Sid/Phil fic and as I make plans for part two of this one.


End file.
